


Darkest Dungeon

by Zafaria



Category: Wizard101
Genre: hrfanhahfhr ths is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafaria/pseuds/Zafaria
Summary: "Let's go building-crawling" turns into "Oops, I disturbed arcane and unspeakable decrepit evil in this gothic castle, which now that I think of it, the interior looks remarkably like an elaborate tomb or mausoleum".





	Darkest Dungeon

** Darkest Dungeon **

     Janus breathed in a cold, frosted breath. It was tinged stale, like death from the Manor was seeping out of walls and the ground into the air and trying to suffocate her.

     “Patrick, you right behind me?” Janus called out. She looked around the greywacke room as her question echoed and bounced between stone walls and marble floors. After a minute without an answer, she whipped around. Patrick hadn’t answered because he hadn’t been there to answer.

     In fact, both her friends Patrick and Garrett had disappeared. They were spelunking in the abandoned house for Halloween fun. Garrett was insistent on avoiding the younger students that would be chirping around the Commons all night long. They traveled through a graveyard and under skeletal trees to Darkmoor Manor for the evening. There hadn’t been much trouble, just some overgrown venomous spiders and darting ghastly figures that put them off. But now, Janus was alone. She pressed her lips together.

 _Lost, oh my Lord. I’m lost_. Her panicked thoughts moved in circles as her eyes flung around the room looking for either of the boys. She crept up to the bookshelves and peeked behind gargoyles, praying that the boys were hiding behind them. She had stopped a few minutes before to sift through her backpack for a health potion.

_Maybe they slipped past me and went ahead?_

     So, she continued the march up the grand staircase past an organ that was wailing with no conductor. She walked a little quicker, practically falling backwards off the next staircase. Janus came to the realization that she was the only one in the Manor.

     The only living one, that was.

     She jumped and inhaled sharply when she saw a beastly draconian in the foyer ahead of her. Skin sloughing off and glassy eyes rolling, it hissed at her. She swallowed a scream and backed away as the thing approached her.

     “PATRICK. GARRETT. I COULD USE A HAND.” She was pounding on the door. The walls of the room seemed to cave in around her as the armored drake clanked closer and closer. Janus looked to its longsword held at a tilt in its hand, the blade pointing towards her trembling body.

     She hurriedly reached for her spell deck and shuffled through cards. Some flittered to the floor, a loss for the deadly battle that was about to ensue. Janus breathed in sharply. She clutched her staff, the round astrolabe on top spinning wildly like her head. Her temples pounded as she grated her teeth so tightly in her jaw that they squeaked.

     While she waltzed around the room conjuring and casting as the drake followed her, she stifled sobs.

_It wouldn’t end this way. It won’t! Would it?_

     The duel dragged on, with clanging of the beast’s sword striking the metal of her staff. She would push and force his arm back, then quickly draw back and try to cast another spell before shielding herself from another blow.

    Finally, she slipped out from under his grasp, running past and into the far corner of the room. She took a moment, selected a card from her hand, and cast it at the draconian running towards her. Between them, the earth appeared to split, and a massive gorgon with many biting snake heads slashed at the draconian. The rumble of its armor hitting the floor filled the room after. Janus crept around it, wary draconian would spring up again and claw at her. When she cleared the monster, she bolted down the stairs, out the massive manor and past rows of columns.

    Both of the boys jumped out from behind a column.

     “BOO!”

     “AUGH!”

     Janus screamed, and then she wailed. Her eyes were hot and the tears ran freely down her cheeks, dripping off her round chin.

    “Sorry, sorry! Oh, gosh. Where were you? We were worried.”

    “You’d better be! And you should be for leaving me! I was in a nightmare!”

     The boys looked at each other. They felt heavier now with the guilt, knowing they had put their friend through a terrifying trial.

     Garrett put his hand on Janus’s shoulder as she crossed her arms.

     “Janus, can we make it up to you? Maybe we should stop crawling around creepy houses for fun and just go trick-or-treating with the younger students in Unicorn Way.”

    “Yeah. You would think.”

 


End file.
